This application is an improvement on the current garment supports located on the inner waistband of pants, shorts, skirts, trousers and the like. The purpose for such supports is to hold up the garments without the necessity of an external belt.
Because clothing is sized for an "average" person, many people have difficulty finding a garment that will fit the proportions of their body. Something which fits a person's hips or thighs may be too large for their waist. Clothing manufacturers lose countless sales due to this very problem. It may be necessary to buy numerous belts to coordinate with the many different garment fabrics and patterns. Some garment bottoms do not even come with belt loops so they may need to be altered at an additional expense.
Depending on, among other things, the thickness of the garment fabric and the fluctuations in a person's weight, a belt which fits one day may not fit on the same or another garment the next day. Furthermore, if the waist of a garment is a lot larger than the person's waistline, the use of an external belt will cause uncomfortable and unsightly bulges of fabric beneath the belt which in turn tends to push the belt upwards in the spaces between the belt loops.
The current garment supports which attach to the inside waistband do solve some of the above-mentioned problems in that they may eliminate the need for external belt loops and a multiplicity of belts since they are out of site. However, these current garment supports consist of one or more elastic strips somehow attached to the inner waistband. The problem with elastic strips is that they are of limited stretchability. Beyond a certain point, usually less than one half their resting circumference, they become uncomfortably tight, constricting, and may possibly break. Thus, there may still be a need to buy a number of different lengths of this elastic material to fit all of a person's garments. Furthermore, this type of garment support does not eliminate the fabric bulges around the waistband.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a single garment support which will accommodate substantial fluctuations in waist size while remaining comfortable and look good.